You Are Mine and Mine Alone
by DreamBelieveCreate
Summary: What can a girl be upset about on that one day of the year on February 14th? Can a certain S.A member make her feel better about wanting to celebrate it? Sort of Sequel-ish to A Sketchbook Confession.


I'm back baby! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read a Sketchbook Confession, but I appreciate it if you took the time to review so I know if there is anything I need to work on based on everyone's opinions you don't have to say much and change something if there is something wrong with the characters and vice versa. Anyway this is another one on the same pairing but Valentine Day themed since apparently people loved it so much I thought hell why NOT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW at the end!

Credit to **Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever** for the idea (Thank You So Much!) and if I find this rewritten and posted elsewhere and claimed without out proper credit, I will send my little hacker friend after you and trust me she is very good at what she does.

I DON'T OWN SPECIAL A! (*sobs*)

* * *

"HA-HAH! I love V-Day! It's the best!" Jun! Jun! Look at me I'm D-R-U-N-K! YEH HOO!" Sakura lunged at Yahiro shouting "I love you man!" at him nearly bursting his ears in the process.

"She's going to end up with a headache tomorrow! Akira set-aside my chocolates for me will you? I better take Sakura home before Yahiro decides to strangle her".

"Man I'm so tired, I can't wait for the day just to be over!"

"Hmm, that's like you Kei, you always seem to love getting chocolates, what's change?"

"Not this year Akira." His eyes were rolled at the girl next to him, who was counting her pile of chocolate that was in front of her to the first pile that was in front of said boy.

"Hmm why the hell not man? Chocolates are the best thing about Valentine's Day! What's the matter with you?!" Tadashi suddenly piped up not catching Kei's eye-rolling at Hikari causing him to face-palm at Tadashi's little clueless-ness that Hikari was not a very good cook who should never ever set foot in a kitchen.

"Anyway you shouldn't worry about me but rather..." Kei flicked his gaze at Megumi who was sitting their quietly not saying a single word which isn't entirely normal for the girl but clearly something was on her mind as she stared at whatever it was in front of her as everyone grew quiet save for Hikari counting quietly under her breath.

"What's wrong with Megumi?" Tadashi whispered quietly before his gaze fell on the one of box of chocolate that was in front of her instantly shutting him up and a look of concern appearing on his face.

"Should we ask her what's wrong?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Akira, there is nothing that we can do or say to make anything better for her. Just leave her be" Kei's words fell on deaf's ears as Tadashi decided to think it that it was a good idea to approach.

"Hey Megumi, don't worry about your chocolate! There's plenty here for you to have! Me and Hikari will get the guy good who decided to be stupid and give you just one! We will beat him to a pulp!"

Tadashi stood there with a big grin hoping to make Megumi feel better but the result wasn't what he was hoping for as a loud thunk noise was heard of Megumi throwing her chocolates in the bin and leaving the Greenhouse in tears right past Ryuu who was entering the Greenhouse at the same time.

"That Idiot" Akira muttered.

"He's doomed" Kei said quietly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Tadashi, I need to speak to you, alone."

...

"Ouch, Ow! That hurt! Be gentle! Ease up will you Akira!"

"You were pretty much asking for it! If Ryuu didn't do it I would have myself! Megumi is important to him after she confessed to him and they began dating, but she was important to him even long before, I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah mushy stuff aside, where did he go anyway?"

* * *

(Megumi's Point Of View)

I didn't know where I was planning to go, I wasn't in the mood anyway as I kicked small pebbles as I walked when I heard the sound of small footsteps and stooped when it ran in front of me it was one of Ryuu's animals and there was something attached to it, it was a note I took it off as I read the words visible to me: The Rooftop, I will be waiting-R."

I let out a quiet sigh "Ryuu what are you up to?" I thought as I made my way to that very same place that was something special for the two of us...

BUT, there was no one there as I opened the door and covered myself as a strong breeze came and shivered, the sun was starting to set just like that back then that's when I noticed another note: Wait here and don't move.

"Ryuu I'm not sure if you are trying to be romantic or annoying" I muttered to myself as I looked down at the school below, the wind blowing my hair.

"Maybe it's both" I felt his breath as he wrapped me in his arms from behind, he didn't say anything, which is what's amazing about him but this time he kept placing soft kisses against my neck wanting to know what's wrong before placing his head on my shoulder.

"It's not something that can be fixed Ryuu, but I rather not want to celebrate Valentine's Day today"

"Would this do with something with the one boxed of chocolates that you received today?" I felt his warmth leave me as I looked at him confused as he placed his hands in his pockets and just smiled that usual smile of his at me.

* * *

(A moment before...)

After Ryuu left the Greenhouse to search for Megumi, I was on my way back from getting the first aid kit for Tadashi, I noticed something really strange it was one of Ryuu's animals and it was digging through the trash where Megumi had thrown her chocolates in the bin, I took a glance and smiled at what I saw.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Megumi, you will love it."

"Akira, hurry up. I'm dying here! What the hell you looking at the bin for?!"

"Be patient you idiot! I'm coming" I screamed at him as I ran.

* * *

"How did you know that?" I suspiciously asked him as I looked to see something placed in front of me but it was a white box with a pink ribbon tied on top it was a bit big to be chocolate.

"Don't make that face-open it"

I turned around in a huff and opened it, inside it was a beautifully decorated cake that had the words: _You Are Mine and Mine Alone_

I looked at him confused as he put both his hands on the balcony trapping me in between as he whispered something in my ear, I let out a gasp at what he had done as he stole a kiss from me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Princess"

"Ryuu, thank you" I leaned against him as he placed his arm around me as we watched the sunset go down.

THE END (Kidding keep on reading for a little mini bonus short).

* * *

I came out of the shower and sat down and looked to see Hikari sleeping on the couch with her and my pile of chocolates beside her.

"I finally beat you in something Takashima" she muttered as I placed a blanket over her in the process of doing so I accidentally knocked over Hikari's book bag and out fell a small boxed of chocolates I picked it up and opened it.

They weren't burnt or destroyed, they were cooked fine and was actually edible. I let out a sigh of relief but I noticed something strange poking out of the bags of Hikari's chocolate and mine, it was a slip of paper but it wasn't addressed to either of us I inspected the rest and found almost identical letters.

"Heh" I let out a little laugh which stirred Hikari awake.

"What are you laughing at Kei? Did something happen? Why are you up so late?"

"Nothing, Hikari?"

"Yeah?" She said groggy and half awake and sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day" I placed a kiss on her forehead as she stammered and stuttered like crazy as I turned out the lights and picked her up and threw her over my shoulders and into my bedroom.

* * *

Okay now for real it is the end LOL, I absolutely love this and it only took me two hours and so I hope you love it too. So did anybody actually figure out what Ryuu did? Points to you if you did figure it out for those who don't, Ryuu planned the whole thing XD so he trolled everyone (But Megumi) what Akira saw in the bin was Hikari's intended box of chocolates for Kei so Ryuu secretly took those (and saved Kei from dying in the process) and wrapped it up for Megumi who knew she be upset and throw it in the bin and all the chocolates Megumi had received from the fans of the school was actually divided up between Kei and Hikari, that is what he whispered in her ear. The anime portrays Ryuu as smart and he seems protective of her and I can see him very possessive of Megumi maybe so yeah I portrayed him like that, and no to answer everyone he did not get Sakura drunk (that was a doing of someone at her school).

I tried not to feature the guys as possible as in a Sketchbook Confession hence why Sakura is drunk, Jun had left and Yahiro was there for the ride who ended up helping Jun with Sakura.

Excuse the warning about my hacker friend, I did have people copying and re-posting my work a few years back, I deleted my account then and made a new one in its place.

REVIEW! My lovely followers.


End file.
